Betrayal
by mrssprite11
Summary: After Belson's arrest from running over Claire,Alison's life has'nt been well(she found out about Belson's feelings for Amy). So what happens when she becomes good friends with Dustin? Find out! (The sequel to Daddy's Little Angels)
1. Introduction

It's been a couple of years since Chelsea and Sumo got married. 9 months ago,Chelsea had triplets:all names were Sarah, Bia, and was making breakfast and Sumo was lounging on the sofa watching TV with his youngest daughter, Bia,while Sarah and Carla were upstairs playing with their dollhouse. Sumo has messy,blonde hair while Chelsea has straight hair with split ends. As the eldest,Carla has dark blonde hair and always tries to be the most responsible one of her younger sisters,although they were all born 5 minutes apart. As the middle one,Sarah has bushy,brown hair like her mother and looks like her and she is the smartest and chess the youngest, Bia is a HUGE daddy's girl. Sumo even sometimes calls her Ryan Jr. She is the sweetest and most innocent one. Clarence and Amy's life coming soon!


	2. Clarence and Amy

Clarence married Amy before Sumo and had twins: a boy and a girl. They named them Claire and James (for the opposite genders of Clarence). James, who was born before Claire,was smart and protective of his sister. He also looked like his mother and was pretty tall. He does look up to his father and is interested in being passed down the Guyscraper from Clarence and his pals. Claire, who is just like her dad, is goofy and imaginative. She does look like Clarence and she has some good art skills. She is close friends with Bia and Sarah, but Carla did seem to boss Claire and her sisters around a lot of times. Jeff and Ashley is up next.


	3. Jeff and Ashley

Jeff married Ashley after Clarence and Amy. They had an only child named Jennifer. She is older than Bia,Carla,Sarah,and Claire. She does have a HUGE crush on James and they're the same age. Jennifer was mostly overprotective of herself,like Jeff. She's a little too aggresive around girls who flirt with James. She mostly looks up to her aunt Chelsea.


	4. Belson and ? (Read the chapter)

Ever since Clarence "stole Amy from Belson", Belson's been giving both of them the evil eye. He always says he got stuck marrying Alison,but deep down,he loved her. Ever since the cafeteria food fight (Love is Strange by ThatTallFanGirl) when they were teens,he though that when Alison beaten Chelsea, he cheered for her..at least until Chelsea's "skeezeball shining armor"(Sumo) came to help her. Since then,they started dating for 2 years and then they got married not long after Jeff and Ashley. They had twin boys (Oh No..) named Carl and Raymond. They were both troublemakers and bullies like story comes very soon!


	5. Awesome Cousins and Angry Crushes

(Jennifer's POV,9:00PM) OMG! I had the best time at Clarence and Amy's house! Also when I got there,I got James to fall for me! XD! I'm also got to see Claire. When I got there, my cousins Carla,Bia and Sarah was there,but Belson's twin troublemakers were there.I don't like Belson's family and he hates my daddy's friend Clarence! After I left, my cousin Jessica was spending the night! But, she said her mom, Malessica, was depressed about 're about to pop popcorn and watch The Spongebob Squarepants Movie on my big flat-screen in the living room! We are gonna have a blast! (Jessica's POV,10:00PM) My mother said that she wanted to send me to my cousin Jennifer's house because she said she was mad at my aunt Ashley for marrying Uncle Jeff before she got the chance. Although they were both like sisters, Mom said to me,"I hate your aunt,but don't say that to her,".I think she still has a crush on my uncle,but she takes her anger out on my aunt.


	6. Babies and Betrayal

(Malessica's POV 11:00PM) AAAAHHHH! I cannot believe this happened to me! My one and only crush Jeff married that slutty bitch, Ashley! She's my best friend, why would she do that?! I sent my daughter to my niece's house because me and Emilio (or any boy from Too Gross for Comfort) needed some "alone time" tonight. I am so mad! (Jeff's POV 12:00 AM) Finally, the girls were asleep in the living room! I was about to check on Ashley when I heard her scream,"YESSSSSSSSS!" in the bathroom."Honey! I'm going to have a baby!", she said. My mind went blank. Another one?! I hope for Jennifer's sake it's a boy. I really want a son. I'm gonna call my mothers tomorrow to have a family gathering. I don't know what my daughter would think being a big sister. Damn, I need to call Sumo and Clarence tommorow... (Now Rated T for Language)


	7. Brothers and Bullies

(Clarence's POV 12:00PM) Holy cheese! I just got a text from Jeff saying that he's having another baby! He always says he wants a son so badly. Sumo has 3, and I have 2. It would be a zoo! Amy's making PB &amp; J's for James and Claire in the kitchen. Their upstairs watching TV in their room."Daddy?", asked Claire as she walked down the stairs,"Am I special?"."Of course you are,sweetie. Me and your mom love you and James so much, why would you ask that?",I replied."I'm getting bullied by Raymond. He's saying that I'm a Geekburger Jr.",she said. I couldnt believe it... (Jennifer's POV 1:00PM)"Mom, why did you call me down here?", i said."We have some HUGE news! Your getting a baby brother!", Dad said."I'M GONNA HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER?!", i shouted in excitment."Yes! Are you happy?", Mom said."Of course I'm happy! I'm not gonna be alone anymore...but how long will it be till he's born?", i said."8 months.",Dad replied."I was thinking that the baby's name could be Mark. What do you think?", I said."It's perfect!", Mom said. I gave her a bear hug. I'm getting a brother! **ShoutOut to ThatTallFanGirl for reading this fanfiction! Thank you so much! Plz keep reading! More to come soon!**


	8. Crushes and Troublemakers

(Claire's POV 5:00PM) I'm a little nervous from telling Daddy about the bully. I never knew Belson's kids could be so cruel! Me and James are playing Minecraft on our Xbox One in our room. We built a giant castle in one hour! Mom's making spaghetti for dinner and Daddy is talking to Uncle Sumo on the phone in the living room. James told me that he had a secret crush on Jennifer. I promised I would'nt tell her, but I will anyway(Tee-Hee). I hope Daddy is'nt mad about this bully thing.(James' POV 6:00PM) I just got done eating dinner and I was about to go back upstairs to play Minecraft with my sister, but then my dad called me in the living room."James, does Claire have any enemies in the 3rd grade? I wanted to know since your always looking after her, though your in the 5th grade.", he asked me."Well, there is one,but it's a little weird. His name is Raymond Noles, but everytime I see Claire pass the hallway at school, he gives her the lovey-dovey look. He teases her all the time, but It's like this:Raymond likes Claire, but he teases her. So, Claire dosen't like him.", i replied."So, this bully is actually someone who likes Claire?!", he shouted."Pretty much", i said. Uh oh,this won't end well... **Hey guys! Which do you ship: RaymondXClaire or JenniferXJames? you decide! So, you found out this Belson twin actually likes Claire! Sumo and Chelsea"s POV's are up next! ShoutOut to TheButtercupPrincess! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Kisses and Dates

(Claire's POV 11:00AM Aberdale Elementary Friday Recess) I'm going to try to admit my feelings for Raymond! I hope this works. Well here goes... "Hi Ray-", interrupted by Raymond's kiss! "CLAIRE?! OH MY GOD! I'm SO sorry. I did'nt-" interrupted by Claire's kiss! "Uh.. Ray, if I can call you that, if your not doing anything after school, do you wanna go to Pizza Swamp?", asked Claire. "Yeah,sure! I'll ask my parents.", Raymond replied. As I was walking back to the slide, someone was watching us! Oh no.. (Raymond's POV 12:00 PM Lunch Aberdale Elementary Friday) YES! Claire and I are finally an item! We have a date at the Pizza Swamp, hopefully I can score another kiss! But, my parents might not be happy, I mean. What's worse than having dark red hair?! But mostly, I NEED to keep this a secret from Carl. I'M SO HAPPY,THOUGH! **Hey guys!** **So sorry I was gone so long!**** Guess what: In the next chapter, Jennifer's brother will be born! And the name is.. Mark! **


	10. Mark Randell is Born!

(Jennifer's POV 12:00 AM Aberdale Hospital) I've been sitting in the waiting room forever since we got here, and I'm super scared about Mom. I'm only 8 years old! Will she be ok?! Will my brother be ok?! WILL I BE OKAY?! I need to calm down. Mom and Dad will both be ok. What's the worst that could happen?(2:00 AM Aberdale Hospital Waiting Room) The doctor woke me up to go to my mom's hospital room. When I walked in.. I saw.. my brother in my mom's arms. He had dark brown hair, like me. He was so cute. "His name is Mark Randell", Dad said. I couldn't believe it! They chose the name I picked out! I had to tell Bia, Carla, Sarah, James, Claire, Raymond, Carl, and Jessica! They will be so thrilled! **Hey guys! I hope your excited now that Mark Randell is born! ShoutOuts to ThatTallFanGirl and TheButtercupPrincess! Next chapter comes soon! **


	11. Spying and Relationships

(Claire's POV continued from the end of Chapter 9) "JAMES?! What the fudge?! Why were you spying?! I'M TELLING MOM &amp; DAD!", I yelled."Sis, chill. I was just looking after you secretly. Anyway, you still have to tell Mom &amp; Dad about you and Raymond and the date.", James said."Well, ok. But, why were you meddling?! I thought you had a meeting at the Guyscraper with your friends! I got so mad, I almosed cussed!"."Look, I'm sorry. But, the reason I was spying was because I needed to tell you some BIG news, but you and Mr. HotShot were making love at Recess, so I waited till you guys were done."."First of all, he's not and we were NOT making love; we were kissing. Anyway, what was the big news?,"."Mrs. Ashley had a baby! Jenny has a baby brother now! His name's Mark." "Oh, that is big news ... wait, Jenny? Is that a friend of yours?", I asked."No. Me and Jennifer have nicknames for each other. Mine's Jamie. So, our relationship is pretty serious,Claire"."Oh.. great. Woohoo. : ( ", I said sadly."Claire, don't worry. Even though I spend more time with my girlfriend than you, I would never forget you, Claire. Your my kid sister, and I love you." " Ok, big bro. I love you, too." I gave him a big hug! Maybe this won't be so bad after all! **Hey guys! So now, you know JenniferXJames is getting pretty serious! And James was the secret spy! Keep reading! ShoutOut to ThatTallFanGirl and The ButtercupPrincess!**


	12. First Kisses and First Wishes Part 1

**(No One's POV)**Jennifer and James were both getting ready for their big date. They were both going to the Aberdale Elementary Valentine Dance and they had to look combed his hair into a handsome style and was wearing a tuxedo and bow tie combo while Jennifer brushed her hair straight and was wearing a long, sparkly, pink dress with white high heels and a pearl went to her house to pick her ,Sumo,Bia,Carla,Sarah,Clarence,Amy,Claire and Raymond were there to see Mark,the new baby(Carl didn't come because he didn't like babies so much).Claire and Raymond were going to the dance,too(They just didn't dress fancy like Jennifer and James.)They got to ride in a party limo that Clarence bought. It would be an awesome night for both grown-ups and kids! **Sorry I was gone. I had a few technical difficulties with my laptop. But ,I'm back! This is Part 1 of a quadruple length chapter! ShoutOut to ThatTallFanGirl! I also made a MLP fanfic! Plz check it out! Enjoy!**


	13. First Kisses and First Wishes Part 2

**(Jennifer's POV at the dance)**I'm a little nervous about ,James,Claire, and Raymond were in a red limo,going to the dance.I mean,Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday,but what if something happens,like James dumps me?OMG!I just seen a shooting star."I wish James would give me my 1st kiss at the Valentine Dance while were slow dancing",I and Raymond were chatting about Minecraft and James was playing Spongebob Moves In on his Iphone. When we stopped at Jessica's house, she was going with..CARL?!, Raymond's twin brother?! "Oh my ba-(head explodes)", I said.


	14. First Kisses and First Wishes Part 3

**(James's POV at the dance)**What the heck?! Carl dating Jenny's cousin?! This is madness! Carl:"Hey losers. Like my new girlfriend?".Jessica:"First of all Carl, I'm not your girlfriend, and second of all, they are NOT losers; they're my friends.".DJ:"Alright lovebirds, get ready for the last dance of the night. Hopefully, all the boys can score a kiss.(Hero by Enrique Iglesias plays)". Everyone went to go dance with their dates. James decided to ask Jennifer to dance. James :"Um,Jenny, do you wanna dance?" Jennifer:"I would love to, Jamie." Ok, were slow dancing, holding hands, disco ball, and decorations. The perfect setting to kiss her. Ok, you can do this.*SMOOCH!* Carl,Claire,Raymond,Jessica:"Oooohhh!(singing) James and Jennifer sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jennifer with a baby carriage!(laughing)" Jennifer:You guys are SO immature sometimes!" James(on the phone):Mom,the dance is over. Can you pick me and Jennifer up? The others have rides home." Amy(on the phone):"Sure, 'll pick you up in a second!" Later at Jennifer's porch.. Jennifer:" James, thanks for everything. Tonight was the best night of my entire life! I'll tell little Mark you said hi!"James:"Ok, bye...I love you." Jennifer:"I love you too." BEST..NIGHT...EVER! : D


	15. First Kisses and First Wishes Part 4

(Jennifer's POV The Randell House ) Tonight was amazing! I can't believe James actually gave me my 1st kiss! Mark is asleep in my old nursery room and Mom and Dad are making dinner. Mom:Jennifer, dinner's ready,honey! It's your favorite:Carrot Soup with Fruit Salad! Jennifer:Coming Mom! I ran downstairs to eat my favorite dinner. After dinner, I was upstairs, online chatting with Jessica when Mom and Dad called me for an emergency. Jennifer: I have to go. My parents have an emergency. I ran downstairs to see what happened, but it wasn't great news...Dad: Jennifer,my daughter,Claire is in the hospital. She was hit by a car when she was getting dropped off from the dance. And.. it was Belson's car. Jennifer:(crying) OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD BELSON DO THIS?! **Hey guys! So, now Claire was hit by Belson's car "on accident" and is in Aberdale Hospital. Pray and listen to this song for Claire to survive this life threatening crisis Belson caused! ** watch?v=o9tJW9MDs2M** ; (**


	16. Claire's Survival Part 1

(No One's POV)Clarence,Amy, Jennifer, and James are in the ambulance with their poor,bloody Claire. Jeff and Sumo's families were following them in their cars behind the ambulance(Mark is at home being babysat by Malessica and Jessica).James:Oh Claire, my poor sister, I'm so sorry this happened to you! I promise this will never happen again!(crying) Amy:(also crying)James,my son, this wasn't your fault. It was Belson's fault this happened. I promise you Claire will be okay. Jennifer:James,I'm sorry this happened to have my blessings and prayers that she'll survive. Clarence,Amy, you,too. I hope your precious daughter survives this terrible tragedy. As the ambulance pulls up to the Aberdale Hospital Emergency Room, paramedics rush Claire into a hospital room. Mary, Chad,Jeff,Sumo,Chelsea,Ashley,Clarence,Amy,Jennifer,Bia,Carla,Sarah,and James are in the waiting an hour later, the doctor comes out of Claire's hospital room to tell them her results. Doctor: Well, Claire has broken ribs, a broken leg, and she has a crack in her skull that made her suffer eternal bleeding in the brain. She'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple days till she's ready to go back home. Mary:Will my granddaughter be okay, though? Doctor: Unfortunately, the eternal bleeding from her brain can be fatal for kids her age. I'm so sorry. Everyone is now crying, knowing that Claire may die from this terrible tragedy Belson did. **TO BE CONTINUED... Hey guys! So,now you know that Claire may*sniff* die from this accident. BUT, she won't. I don't wanna upset you guys. Next chapter comes soon!**


	17. Claire's Survival Part 2

(At the Aberdale Court of Law) Alison:"Your honor, I object! My husband accidentally hit Clarence's daughter with his car! He is not guilty!" Amy:"No, I disagree! I know why Belson hit my daughter! He told Clarence that when the time comes, he'll get revenge on us because I didn't marry him! He's had a crush on me since the day I moved here from Dragville. And he started a pinecone war when Clarence and I went to see a monster rock!" Judge:"Hmm, I see. According to the jury, I hereby decree that Mr. Noles is guilty of assault to an 8 yr. old and is sentenced to 5 years in jail." As they're walking out of the courtroom... Alison:"You'll be sorry!" After court, Amy and Clarence go visit Claire in the hospital with James and Jennifer. Clarence:"Amy, can I speak to James and Jennifer alone for a few minutes?" Amy:"Sure! I'll be in the car." James:"Dad, what is it? Is it about Belson?" Jennifer:"You can tell us anything, Clarence." Clarence:"Yes, it's about Belson.I don't understand.I never knew he hated me,Jeff,and Sumo when we were your age.I always thought he was my friend,but I guess he's I heard what Amy said in the courtroom,It was unbelievable(now teary-eyed) how much he hated me so much ,he just had to try to kill my child?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO?! (crying) Now, my daughter is about to die and she's only an 8 year old!"(Everyone is crying) UNKNOWN:"My son did this?! This can't be true! Are you in with the plan?" Unknown person 2: "Yes, Cynthia!" **Hey guys! Who do you think was listening to Clarence's emotional outburst? Did you like the courtroom arguement? Post in the commets to see who are the unknown people. The one who guesses correctly will be featured on my profile! Enjoy!**


	18. Dads and Dad Talks

Later after court, Alison drove her and her sons home. She was extremely frustrated after Belson confessed his love for Amy. Alison:"I can't believe this! He had feelings for another woman and married me, then he paralyzes Clarence's daughter by running over her just to get revenge for not marrying Amy?! This is madness! Carl, Raymond, do me a favor and go play in your room. I need some alone time." Carl:"Ok, Mom." The boys then went in their room to play on their XBox One. Later, they were playing The Lego Movie Videogame. Carl:"Yess! We got through Level 5! It was pretty hard." Raymond:"*sigh*Woohoo." Carl:"Bro, what's the matter? You were always so determined to get to Level 5." Raymond:"I'm just sad about Dad. Why did he do this? I miss him so much. He purposely tried to hurt Claire, my one and only crush. This is so terrible." Carl:"Yeah. I know how you feel, bro. I'm gonna miss Dad, too. But if it makes you feel any better, Claire's coming home from the hospital today. Maybe you can go and visit her." Raymond:"Carl, your a genius! You always have the best ideas! I'll go ask Mom right now! Thanks, bro!" Then, he ran down the hallway and knocked on his mother's bedroom door. Alison:"Raymond, what is it?" Raymond:"I heard Claire came home from the hospital. Can I go visit her?" Alison:"Yeah, sure! Make sure to be home by dinner time and give Clarence and Amy my regards, ok?" Raymond:"Ok, Mom!" Then, Raymond rode his bycicle over to Claire's house to make amends with her family about the accident, at least hopefully he can.

* * *

Meanwhile before Raymond came over, Claire ended up with a broken leg,bruised ribs, and a half-fractured wrist. Now at home, she decided to talk to her parents about Belson. James was at Jennifer's house hanging out. Claire:"Daddy, why did Belson do this to me? Did I do something bad?" Clarence:"Of course not, sweetie. Your special! You didn't do anything to make him do this to you. Your lucky enough to survive this incident." Claire:"Then, why did he do this to me? I never knew Belson could be so mean to me." Amy:"Some things people do go without saying, honey. Like the time at Rough Riders when James accidentally ate your french fries while you were in the Fun Dungeon, thinking they were his?" Claire:"Oh yeah! It was pretty funny, but, this wasn't about fries. This was about me." Clarence:"I know why he did this, Claire. And it's not really amusing." Claire and Amy(in unison):"Why?" Clarence:"When me and your mother were your age, we went to go see a monster rock one day and Belson, Dustin, Nathan, and Percy were spying on us behind a bush. They decided to start a pinecone war and Sumo appeared. Then, they lost and Belson was mean to me ever since. I guess Belson had a crush on your mom and was jealous of me spending time with her ever since when we were kids and I was so clueless about it. Now, he hates me and he wants to marry your mom." Claire and Amy(in unision):"Wow." Clarence:"I know right?" TO BE CONTINUED... **Hey guys So So Sorry about the late updates! Some of this chapter is based on the Clarence episode Pretty Great Day With a Girl. Hope you loved this chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
